1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cup dispenser for an automated drinkmaker system designed to accept an input order for drinks, as at a fast food restaurant, and to complete and deliver the finished drink order in lidded cups to an output station in a completely automated fashion.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to a cup dispenser for an automated drinkmaker system designed to accept an input order, as from a cash register, and deliver the drink order for different drink sizes and flavors, with or without ice, completely finished in lidded cups, if desired, to an output station. The automated drinkmaker system is designed for labor-free processing of drink orders in environments such as quick service or fast food establishments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Credle U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,441 is of interest to the present invention by disclosing an automated post-mix drink dispensing system in which a cup dispenser dispenses a cup, into which the ingredients of a soft drink and ice are introduced. An automatic lid dispenser delivers a lid to the cup which is applied thereto by a lid applicator, and the lid is then marked for a designated flavor. The cup is processed through a complete cycle by a cup indexer which consists of upper and lower arms with pockets at each end which hold a cup and move it from one station to the next. One disadvantage of the Credle system is that the cups are transported therein by sliding over a surface, which can present contamination problems as drink spills may possibly contaminate and gum and encumber the surface over which the cups slide. The pockets are adjustable for varying cup sizes. The cup indexer rotates 180.degree., and then stops with one set of pockets at a fill station for introducing the beverage mix and ice into a cup, and the opposite set of pockets at the lid applicator station for lidding of a cup. A cup ejector is provided which consists of upper and lower arms which contact a cup after a lid has been applied thereto and remove it from the pockets of the cup indexer. The cup ejector moves through a 135.degree. arc to eject the cup, and then reverses direction to return to its original position. The Credle post-drink dispensing system is not as fully automated or as comprehensive as the present invention, and can process only two different drinks at a time, as compared with up to seven different drinks pursuant to the subject invention. Moreover the Credle system does not have the capability of interfacing with an ice dispensing system, and is not fully automated so as to interface directly with a cash register to process an order entered therein.
The Credle system does not have the capacity to store large quantities of cups, as offered by the cup carousel of the present invention. The Credle patent discloses a cup dispensing unit having six cams which separate the bottom cup from a stack, which cup in turn falls downward and is guided into position by flanges. The particular cup dispensing unit is commonly operated by a single solenoid with a spring return. Moreover, the cup dispenser is adjustable such that it can accommodate a variety of cup sizes ranging, for example, from 16 oz. to 24 oz.